The Vacation
by Alostkid
Summary: The Ross kids and Jessie are on vacation. Luke has feelings for tony and even better tony is there with them. Luke and tonys relation ship starts to begin. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT DONT LIKE BOY ON BOY DONT READ ! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

The vacation

**Luke's P.o.v**

Finally we got to the stupid hotel we were on our yearly vacation that we always take to help us "bond" as siblings (Jesse's idea). I was so happy we were finally at the hotel I was tired, hungry, and more importantly I was super HORNY! But I wasn't interested in girls which everyone thought I was but really I liked guys. And I liked a lot and I mean A LOT Ravi,officer pete,Bertrum,every single one of Emma's boyfriends but the one I wanted the most out every single guy I know was Tony. Something about seeing him every day in that sexy ass uniform turned me on so bad I have fingered myself so many times thinking that its tony`s cock deep inside me.

When jesse told us about our yearly vacation I would have rather went to math camp. But then Jessie told us that tony was going with us and I almost jumped out of my chair in pure excitement. We all shared a giant suit and got our own rooms in a giant hotel in Hawaii. I finished putting my things away and went into the living and to my luck I ran into tony. He was wearing nothing but black swim trunks he had an amazing six pack and killer muscles and he had a v line that seemed to be taunting me and made me want to rip them off and get all over his dick. My eight inch dick grew instantly hard

"Sorry Luke didn't see you there "He said.

I couldn't stop staring at his amazing body and then I finally said

"it's alright tony." I then ran into the bathroom and I pretty much ripped my pants off my dick was practically oozing cum already. I stroked my dick so hard I thought I would rip it off. I couldn't stop thinking of Tony's body. Those abs. That incredible v-line. Those muscles that I wanted to be held tight in. I was so close to spewing my load I thought I would it hit the wall. That was in till I heard.

"Luke are you in there? "Jessie said.

And my boner was gone. A lot of people assumed that I liked girls and that Jessie was the women I wanted. But honestly that all was just a cover up because I didn't want people to find out

"Yes I am do you need anything."I said.

"Were going down to the pool do you want to come"

"I am going to take a shower first then I will meet you guys down there." It was perfect I could be as loud as I wanted to without any one interrupting me. I waited in till I heard a door close and I stripped down and got in the shower. I started to stroke my dick and imagined tony. His body was amazing and I wondered how big his dick was I then inserted a finger in my ass. It hurt at first but then felt amazing. I imagined I was riding his dick and he loved every second of it. I then felt myself getting really close I then inserted a second finger and fucked myself like there was not tomorrow. I finally came and it felt like the best orgasm I ever had. I cleaned myself up got dress and headed down to the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: next chapter will start with Tonys P.O.V. And also next I will start Tony On Luke. Review what you think. Chapter 3 will be posted this week also

LUKES P.O.V: I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I pulled out a white pair a swim trunks the that hugged my ass tightly.

I walked out side and into the pool area. There was so many hot Hawaiian boys here. I walked over to where Ravi Jessie Emma zuri and sexy ass tony were swimming.

"Get In the water is fine" Zuri said I jumped in and the water was surprisingly warm I opened my eyes and saw the bottom half of that bulge in his pants and that v line that always drives me crazy. I didn't know what it was but those line on guys turn me on the most out of everything On a guys a body.

We continued to swim for a couples of hours and then we watched the waves and as our feet were In pool.

While everyone was watching the beach in the near distant. I couldn't stop staring at tony he had the body of a god. Those amazing size biceps that I desperately needed to be held in. His rock hard abs and that damn v shaped that keeps killing me. I was in heaven Intill I heard

"Luke earth to luke come in luke" Emma said

"What did you say sorry I didn't hear you"

"We're going to out back steak House for dinner"

We all then headed back up to our sweet to get ready. After I took a shower I couldn't decide what to wear.I decided I was going to go commando i loved the feeling of my dick running against what ever pants I wore. I put on a tight pair of tan cargo shorts and a black tank top that hugged my body. I went in the living room to wait for the others to get ready.

These shorts became even tighter when tony came out in a pair of tight jeans and a shirt that made made his biceps look even better.

We got to the restaurant and sat out side over looking that ocean the looked amazing this time of day because of the fading sun. I have to admit it was fun we were all laughing and smiling. Telling jokes and story's none of us were arguing. To make it even better Tony accidentally touched my knee I know it was only my knee but it sent shock waves through my body.

We got the hotel and everyone had gone to bed I was staying up for a while just watching T.V. And then it seemed like to torture me tony came out of his room. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs. His dick looked amazingly huge and it wasn't even hard. His boxers were sagging so I could see more of that line that I love so much and a little but of his sweet ass. I immediately a pillow over my raging boner that was in my pants.

"Oh hey luke I didn't know anyone was awake I'm just getting some water" and to my luck he dropped his phone under the tv stand and and was on fours trying to get it. He kept moving back in fourth trying to get it. My mind went to thought of me being under to feel his dick against my ass. That very thought made me ooze a good size amount of pre cum and I couldn't help but slightly moan.

"Did you say anything Luke?"

"Nope just laying here"

"Oh ok good night" I knew that I wanted to stroke my dick like there wasn't a tomorrow but I had something else in mind. And I had to be alone.

The next morning I woke up and went to the living room.

"Good morning luke me and the girls are going to have a spa day Ravi is at a yoga class and tony is out surfing will you be ok here by yourself ?" It was perfect no one would interrupt me or hear me.

"Yeah I'll be ok"

"Ok call me if you need anything" Jessie said as she headed out the door. I waited ten minutes just in case the forgot something.

I ran into my room and got some of my lotion I ran into the bathroom and closed the door half way. I took off my pants and my 8 inch boner came flying out of my boxers. I got on my back and put my feet on the counter. I got the lotion and put it on two of my fingers. I rubbed around my hole which always made me want more it was like I was teasing my self. I pushed them in and let out a loud moan. I kept going in and out my self in till all the pain switched to pleasure. And then I got ready for what I really wanted to do. I got the toilet plunger from the side if the toilet and stuck it to the wall. I started to jack off the stick with lotion pretending it was Tonys dick. I got on fours in front of it and backed my ass to were the stick and my hole met. The stick slide in me very easily. Chills over came my hole body which made my nipples extremely hard from the stick going in so fast. I backed my ass going back and fourth faster and faster going in and out of me. Finally I backed up completely to the wall so the whole entire 14 inch stick was inside me. As soon as I did deep chills which seemed to be amplified by 100 over came by body and I felt like I was going to cum. But I wasn't actually going to I finally hit my prostate.

"OH TONY YOUR DICK IS AMAZING" with each trust it brought me an indescribable feeling that I couldn't describe it felt like I was in a cloud of pleasure. I put lotion on my fingers and started to rub my nipples. With each thrust it brought a moan it felt so amazing I never want to stop.

AUTHORS NOTE: Next chapter will start with Tonys P.O.V and also next chapter will begin with Tony ON Luke let me know what you thought of this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: i will be posting more for this story review what you think thanks for the reviews so far !

Chapter 3

TONYS P.O.V: man I am loving Hawaii ! The food, the places, all the sexy ass Hawaiian girls. And man it's amazing to get see Jessie half naked in those tight ass bathing suits. I step into the elevator and start to run the slight boner In my shorts. I closed my eyes and bit my lip and my mind went to her. Her amazing smile her hair her boobs her giant ass. And I hate to admit but guys turn me badly just as girls do. But there is one guy who just drives me fucking insane and its Luke. Man that kid is hot I feel like he is fucking teasing with me all these tight clothes he wore yesterday. Gosh as soon as he came down to the pool I wanted to rip off his shorts and fuck the hell out of his bubble butt. I stepped out of the elevator and walked to our room. I opened the door and was just about to head to my room when I heard

"Oh god tony your dick is amazing !"I followed the noise to one of the bathrooms and what I saw made my 11 inch dick painfully hard. It was Luke and he was fucking himself with a toilet plunger. His moans made me want to cum and the way he screamed my name is giving me chills. I knew he wanted me all those deep glares and the way he has been wearing tight ass clothes taunting me. I took one step into the bathroom and I immediately steeped back out because I had an Idea. Even despite my extremely pain full boner In my shorts and the giant urge to fuck him till he can no longer walk. I want to have some fun. I watched as he thrusted himself backwards which made him scream with pleasure.

"OH TONY FUCK IM CUMMING!" I bite my fist to prevent myself from going in there and shoving my whole entire dick into him. He shot his load on to the floor and laid on the ground out of breathe. I went to my room into the shower and Turned it on. I took off my clothes and stepped into the hot steaming shower. I started to stroke myself with every amount of energy I had and thought to what I just saw. The way he could take so much and the way he went so fast backwards wanting to take more.

I felt myself getting close and started to rub my nipples. I moaned and shot my load at the shower wall. I sat down and started to think. Ok I want to have some fun with Luke. I know now how much luke wants me. I'm gonna taunt him like he did me but so much more worse two can play at this game and the more I do the more he's gonna go crazy and then he'll be all over me in no time. I feel like I just hatched an evil plan and I slightly laughed.

I stepped out of the shower and put a small towel around my waist that barely covered my ass and went out to the living room were luke was sitting.

" oh hey luke I didn't know you were here" I said . I walked over to the kitchen and then I heard

" oh hey tony when did you get here ?"

"Just a while ago I was taking a shower" when I walked back through the living too. Luke was sitting very awkwardly and he just smiled like there was nothing wrong I could tell he had a boner. I went inside my room and put a pair of shorts and bro tank shirt that out lined my abs and muscles.

I went back into the living room and sat next to Luke.

"Hey Luke want to watch a movie or something" it seemed like he was staring at me but then he finally said.

"Yeah sure let's do that" I turned on a romance movie that I knew had a couple of very hot and sexy sex scenes in it. I walked to the kitchen to get some soda. As we watched the movie I could see Luke staring at me. As I drank my soda I spilled some on my shirt. I decided to take it off. As I did I felt Luke's eyes on me. I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back with his pillow In his lap. I sat back down and continued to watch the movie.

LUKES P.O.V.: gosh why ! Tony is killing me. First of all I nearly cam in my shorts when stepped out in nothing but a towel. Then I started to calm down and my boner was gone then he stripped of his shirt and then way he smiled at me made me get hard all over again. Gosh tony stop teasing me I can't take it anymore I need to do something this is killing me. Fuck it I might as we'll try and see what happens. I looked at and he was looking straight at the movie I turned towards the movie. I moved my hand over to tony and put my hand on his dick and grabbed it softly and soon as I did he grew hard in his shorts. I looked at him and he was looking at and biting his lips and said " I know you wanted me like" I swallowed hard and then we and tony started to make out. I straddled myself onto his lap and wrestled our tongues and lips together. As we did Tony's hands were rubbing my ass. We separated so I could take of my shirt and then went right back to making out. It seemed like our lips were fighting to try and be bigger. I shoved my tongue down his throat and he did the same. As we did I grinded my Boner against his which made me moan. We stopped the kiss and he started to kiss and suck my neck which made moan. I never the pleasure from this was this good. He started kissing my lower neck and he got to my nipples and started kiss and suck on them which made me moan loud.

I got off his lap and got on my knees and I pulled down his shorts and boxers. When I did his dick hit me in the face

"Wow tony bigger than I imagined you would be " I took his dick in my hand and started to stroke it. Without warning I shoved it in my mouth and started to suck his dick very fast which made him yell.

"Oh fuck Luke your amazing at this your gonna make cum doing that" for some reason his dick had a sweet taste to it and i loved it and couldn't get enough. I finally took his entire 11 inch dick into my mouth. I felt it hitting it back of my throat which made tony go even harder.

"Oh Luke I'm gonna cum" he yelled. I could tell because he kept shoving my head farther down. Finally he pushed my head down and wouldn't move then he shot 12 shots of cum down my throat. He was out of breathe and sat on the couch and then looked at me.

" that was amazing Luke I think i need to return the pleasure"

He sat me down the couch and pulled my shorts off and he grabbed my 9 inch boner in his hands. He stroked it and then shoved it in his mouth.

" holy fuck tony that feels so good" I couldn't describe how amazing it felt I couldn't stop moaning.

" you like me chocking on your cock Luke?"

"Shut up and suck me now" I said

" damn you really feisty I like that" tony said then laughed.

"I'm getting close tony!"

"Cum for me luke!"

"IM GONNA CUM" i yelled and then shot load into Tonys mouth. He swallowed my load and then sat next to me on coach and then pulled me on his Lap again. We started to make out again. I wanted more it's something I've always wanted from tony.

" tony please fuck me I want you to be inside me"

" yeah i could tell by the way you fucked the toilet plunger"

" you saw that"

" yeah you can take some dick" for some reason it turned me on even more knowing that tony secretly watched me Fuck myself. I felt his dick against my ass and then he it slid in with ease. I threw my head back and moaned because of fast and easy it slid in to me. We started to make out again and I went up and down on Tonys lap and dick which made me moan in his mouth.

" oh god tony your so big and thick it feels so good" I started to go faster with every thrust up and down the more pleasure it brought me.

Then tony pulled out of me and laid on the floor

"Ride me luke"

I straddled my self on to him and put his dick in me again. I practically was jumping on his dick it felt so good. Tony grabbed hard on to my waist pushing me down into his dick even harder. I thought it couldn't get better In tony found my sweet spot.

"HOLY FUCK...TONY ...YOU FOND MY... Spot." I said I between breaths. " fuck I'm gonna cum" I said then shot my load all over his abs and even hit his face. I got off my tony and got on my knees.

"Tony fuck don't stop please put you're..." Before I could finish tony rammed his whole dick into me which made me scream.

"Oh fuck Luke I love your tight ass it feels so good"

"You like my ass tony ! You like banging my ass!?"

" oh fuck yes it amazing" I could tell he was getting close because he went faster and faster he grabbed my hair and started to take his dick out and then ram it in.

" oh fuck Luke I'm gonna cum"

"Cum in my ass tony !"

" you want me to cum deep inside you Luke you like that !"

"Cum inside me" as soon as I did tony shot his load deep inside me It felt like it was inside my stomach. We fell on the floor and were out of breathe. We decided to take a shower together. He was behind me and started to rub my body down. He started to stroke by dick faster and faster.

" oh tony I'm gonna cum" i said and then shot my load into his hand. We got cleaned up and got dressed. We went back to the Couch.

" that was pretty fun Luke I hope we can do it again" tony said

" hell yes we will" I smiled and then kissed him and he smiled back.

The girls and Ravi came back and we all decided to go out to luau.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Luke's P.O.V:**

I stepped inside the shower and the steaming water went all over me. I started to wash my hair and my mind went back to what just happened with tony. He is the best person I have ever had sex with and I have had a lot of sex. My dick grew hard and I started to stroke it. Man the way he fucked made me shake violently. I felt myself getting close and then shot my load onto the shower floor. I wrapped a towel around my body and went inside my room.

I want to wear something that will tease him like he teased me. I put on a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Then I put on a pair of black cargo that was so tight I had to suck in to button them up but they made my ass look huge, and a black polo shirt. We left the hotel and went to the luau. It was really fun the food was amazing and the entertainment was really cool. I looked over to tony and he was kissing Jessie. I started to get really mad but then let it go I really don't want to start anything everything is amazing right now. I looked back to the men on stage. They were all really ripped. We all left the luau and were walking around the town around the hotel.

"Man Jessie this really has been the best vacation we have been on I'm so glad were here" Emma said.

"It has and I'll be honest I thought this trip was going to be boring but it has been so fun I'm glad were here" I said. Jessie smiled and then said.

"I'm so glad you guys are having a good time."

"OH lets go and listen to that guy singing over there" Zuri said.

"Ok I'm going to take the girls and Ravi to that concert do you want to just meet back at the hotel?" Jessie asked tony and I.

"Ok you guys have fun!" tony said.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's just take a walk." He said. We walked down the main street and then I got an idea. I told him that I will be right back. He asked me where I was going and I just told him I'll be back. I walked to the beach where there wasn't anybody there. I took off my shirt and briefs and my shorts. I texted tony and told him to come down to the beach then I went into the water up in till my neck. It was tony he was walking up to the beach and started look around for me.

"Luke where are you Luke." He called out.

"I'm in here." I called out. He looked around and then he saw me. He smirked then took off his shirt and then pulled down his pants and came into the water only wearing a thin pair of boxer briefs. He swam over to me and said.

"What you doing out here Luke?" he said then smiled.

"I wanted to take a swim" I said. He swam closer to me and then I put my arms around his neck and we started to kiss.

"Wait I have to tell you something tony" I said.

"What is it Luke?" I leaned over to his ear and whispered

"I'm not wearing anything at all right now."

"Oh skinny dipping you should have told me "he said then laughed. We started to make out then we stopped and just looked up at the sky as he held me. It was moments like these that made me happy. We got out of the water and both got dressed. We got back to the hotel I took a shower and we all went to bed.

**Tony`s:** _I love the way the both are sucking my dick. Both Luke and Jessie were both on their knees and practically fighting for my dick. It felt so good to have two tongues licking my dick. _

"_You two like sucking my dick?" I said _

"_Hell yes it taste so good" Jessie said. _

"_And it so big baby" Luke said. I felt myself getting close I don't want to cum because there is so much I want to do._

"_Both of you bend over now" I said. They both bent over on the bed and I smacked both of their huge bubble butt asses. I got on my knees between the both of them and rammed my finger into both of their asses which made them moan. They both were practically screaming each time I rammed my fingers into their asses. _

"_Get on your back Jessie in front of Luke!" she did as I told her and then I rammed my dick into Luke. He started to moan my name loud as he could and Jessie started to rub herself as she watched my fuck Luke. _

"_Luke I want you to eat Jessie`s pussy" I commanded. He started to lick Jessie which made her moan. _

"_Oh Luke that feels so good!" she moaned. _

"_You like that Jessie you like what Luke is doing to you!" I said. _

"_It feels so good! Tony" she yelled. _

"_Stand up both you" I got on my back on Luke started to ride my dick. _

"_I'm going to cum Luke" I yelled. _

"_Cum for me daddy" Luke yelled. Then I shot my load deep inside Luke. He rolled of me and then lay on his back. _

"_Suck his dick Jessie" I said. Jessie got on her knees and shoved Luke's member down her throat. Luke moaned uncontrollably I got my knees and joined Jessie as he sucked Luke off._

"_Oh it feels so good tony please don't stop" I could tell he was getting close his cock started to twitch _

"_Oh tony it feels so good I'm going to cum! Oh tony tony…. Tony" he yelled. _

"_Oh tony I'm going to tony _tony wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Jessie.

"What's happening" I said.

"Were going to breakfast its 9:30 everybody is awake and were getting ready" Jessie said and then left the room. I sat up and looked down and my boner in my underwear. That was a very sexy and confusing dream. I like Jessie and I have strong feelings for Luke. I don't know who matters more to me I'm not ready to lose either one of them. What am I thinking it was just a dream let me stop worrying about it. I'm just going to continue to enjoy Hawaii.

**Authors note: ** Comment what you thought of this chapter and comment what you think is going to happen between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony`s P.O.V:

I got up and went straight to the bathroom because of the painful boner in my sweats. I striped off my clothes and stepped inside the shower. The hot water against my skin made my nipples hard and then I started to stroke my dick. I kept thinking about the dream I just had. I closed my eyes and put shampoo in my hair all of a sudden I heard the door close.

"Who's there?" I called out. I then felt two hands on my dick so it was either Luke or Jessie and I can't tell who it. I felt a warm mouth around my dick which made me moan. When the soap left my eyes I saw Jessie on her knees sucking my dick.

"OH LU….JESSIE! That feels so good please don't stop" I moaned. She looked at me seductively which made me moan even harder. I felt myself getting close and then shot my load deep in Jessie's throat.

"I saw your friend in your sweats and thought I would help you out" she said then winked. We both got of the shower and then got dressed.

We made it to the restaurant and ordered I sat next to Luke who didn't say much.

"So where did you guys go last night?" Jessie asked.

"We went down the beach" I replied.

"Oh that was you guys!?" Emma said. My heart started to race what if they saw me and Luke.

"Where at?" I said nervously.

"That huge group of people at the beach last night look they were having fun" Jessie said.

"Yeah we were it was super fun they were some people from here they have this bon fire and everyone just haves fun" Luke said. I was surprised how calm he sounded I almost believed him.

We finished eating and we went back to the hotel. The rest of the day we didn't do much we walked around for a while and then went back to the hotel. Around dinner we ordered some pizza and just stayed in for the night. I went down the hall to use the restroom when I looked inside Jessie's room she was standing there wearing nothing but her underwear and she was smiling at me. I smiled and then walked into the room Jessie and I started to make out and then why fell onto the bed.

Luke's P.O.V:

I'm so bored I really want to go out.

"Hey guys were is Jessie and Tony?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" Ravi said. I walked to my room and I passed by Jessie's room. When I looked inside it was tony and Jessie fucking. It felt like my heart just ripped in two I ran to my room and got changed. I went back into the living room where Emma, Zuri, and Ravi where sitting.

"Hey guys I'm going to the beach for a while" I said. I need to get out of here for a while.

"Ok just make sure you have your phone" Emma said.

"Alright I do" I said then walked out. I need to get of here now I can't be here. I stepped inside the elevator as soon as the door closed I broke out into tears and sat on the ground. I'm stupid we just had sex and that was it I shouldn't be reacting like this. Me and tony aren't anything but still it hurt me. I feel stupid I never should have had sex with tony of all people. I can't believe I was so stupid I feel like a fool. I left the hotel and I just started walking down the beach. To make me feel even worse two guys walked past me holding hands and smiling together. I sat down on a log and started to cry in till.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked up and saw a guy my age he had light brown and bright blue eyes.

"Yes I'm fine thank you" I said then smiled.

"Oh so your eyes are just sweating?" he said then laughed. I started to laugh and then smiled.

"You want to talk about it" he asked.

"Have you ever stupidly have gotten feelings for someone and known you can't be with them?" I asked

"Yes actually just recently who's the guy?" he asked.

"How did you know it was a guy?" I asked.

"Kind of a guess and I was hoping it was a guy" he said then winked. I smiled and then chuckled at his charm.

"Its stupid you'll laugh at me "I said.

"I have fallen in love with the worst possible people before you can try me" he said.

I sighed and look into his eyes then finally said "it's my nanny's boyfriend who is also the lobby man in the building I live in."

"Well I never had that happen but I am going through something similar" he said.

"What's your break up story?" I asked.

"I had a boyfriend and we broke up a few days before it would have been a year."

"What happened?" I asked.

"he wanted more he always wanted to start a family and get married and I didn't want that like now or even close to now and he did so we broke up" he said.

"Wow do you still love him?"

"To be honest part of me still does but I don't always admit it" he said. He and I walked around on the beach. His name was Chris he is a sophomore in high school and from California. He has bright blue eyes he is pretty well built he has nice muscles and very visible abs. we talked about everything and relationship. Then I realized it was getting dark.

"I have to go" I said.

"Well can I see you again?" he asked.

"I don't know "I said then smiled.

"Well can I text you?" he asked. I gave him my number and he gave me his we said goodbye and I went back to the hotel. I went back to our suite and I saw tony he smiled and said hi to me I just said hi and then walked away. All the feelings came back once I saw him but then went away because I remembered the time I just had. I took a shower and then went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke's P.O.V:

_I threw Tony on the bed and got on his lap and started to make out. As we did he rubbed my ass which I love so much. I took off my shirt and then he took of his. I started to kiss his body and the lower I went the more he moaned. I unbuttoned his pants and started to suck him off._

_All of a sudden I felt hands start to rub my ass. Tony wouldn't let me off his dick for a second so I couldn't see who it was. They pulled down my pants and started to lick my asshole. I moaned with Tony's dick still in my mouth which drove him crazy. Then I felt a finger go into my ass which felt amazing and made me go faster with Tony._

_"I'm gonna cum Luke!" Tony moaned. He shot his sweet cum deep into my throat. I turned around to see who it was and it was Chris._

_"Get on your back Luke" He told me. As I did he put my legs on his shoulders and put his dick to my hole. He rammed it in but surprisingly there was no pain just all pleasure. Each time he pushed his dick in it brought chills to my body. He leaned over and we started to kiss. He grabbed my dick and started to stroke it as he fucked me._

_Tony got up from watching us went behind Chris. He started to finger him which made him moan then go faster into me. Then he rammed his dick into Chris. I started to stroke myself as I watched Tony fuck Chris._

_"Luke ...why...don't...you...take...both...our dicks together" Chris said between breathes._

_Tony pulled out of him and then got on his back and I got on to his dick. It slide in fast which my made my head go back and moan. Then Chris rammed his dick into my tight hole. It hurt at first but then it felt amazing. Both of their dicks were hitting my spot which made moan extremely loud. I felt myself getting close which made me moan harder. I shot load onto Tony's chest and then they both shot there loads deep inside me._

_I fell on top of tony and Chris laid next to us. We were out of breath I closed my eyes and made out with Chris._

I opened them and I was in my bed by myself. I was dreaming I thought then sighed. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:37. I got out of bed and saw everyone was still asleep in bed. I went back to my room and got back into bed. I looked at my phone and saw Chris text me.

'Hey u awake'

'Yes'

'Jeez sleeping beauty I thought u would never wake u'

'Well it seems like someone has been waiting a while for me to text them back hmm lol'

'Maybe I have maybe I haven't u don't know me! Lol' we kept texting for a while. Each time my phone made the tone it brought me happiness. He was hilarious, each time he text he made me laugh and smiles. He told me had to go because he and his parents were going to breakfast and he had to get ready.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:47 we had been texting for over an hour but it felt like a couple minutes.

I went back to the living room and everyone was awake this time. We all decided to go out for breakfast and then got ready. We got to the restaurant and sat down and then I got a text from Chris.

'Hey tonight me and u let's go out and have fun! What u say yes :)) or no :(' his text made me smile.

'Are u asking me out lol'

'…Maybe :) lol'

'Alright let's have some fun :) what are we going to do'

'I'm not sure yet but let's just go find out as we go see were the wind takes us'

"Jessie is it ok if I go hang out tonight with my friend?" I asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine what friend?" she asked.

"It's my friend Chris he's a really cool guy he's my age I met him the other when I was walking the beach by myself the other day alone" I said then looked at tony.

"So who is this Chris guy how do you know he's not some creeper I don't know about this?" Tony said.

"It'll be fine tony Luke knows to stay away from people like that" Jessie added.

"How did you meet this kid…? Chris?" Tony asked.

"I met him at the beach yesterday night after I left the hotel "I said.

"Well just be okay there is some people out there that you can't trust" I could tell he was jealous by the way he talked I was about to say something but then Jessie said.

"It's okay Tony this isn't New York Luke will be ok" then she looked at the menu. Tony was giving a deep stare. He looked hurt and confused and a little angry but I don't care anymore I was foolish for ever having sex with tony. I broke our stare and pulled out my phone to text Chris.

'Alright sound fun Ill met you tonight :)'


End file.
